In the low multi-story building, the trash and in some cases recyclables may be thrown down into the bin placed downstairs through the trash chute. In the tall building, however, because the impact of the trash and recyclables hitting the trash/recyclables bin becomes too great and the sounds become too loud, the trash chute becomes non functional, and thus, in reality, trash and recyclables in most cases in these buildings end up with being carried down to the ground floor either by the worker of the building or the tenant of the building. It is not surprising if many of the tenants of the tall building end up with not participating in the recycling activity. It is apparent that there is a need for a trash-and-recyclables collection and lowering system for the multi-story building especially that can be used in the tall building.